


Alive

by SoupCans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Badass Yuri Plisetsky, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Presumed Dead, Technology, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupCans/pseuds/SoupCans
Summary: He pressed down on the first button on his earpiece, praying."Baby, you still alive?"A moment of silence scared Yuuri.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt off a instagram post, I also tried to involve some 'the irregular at magic school' because I was obsessed. I regret it now XD

  Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor for what could be the last time. Yuuri cried out and threw himself on Viktor. He hesitantly returned the hug. "It'll only make it worse Piggy." He whispered. Yuuri sniffled and smashed his lips upon Viktor's. "And you calling me Piggy doesn't help either." He mumbled into the kiss. Viktor smiled sadly and kissed Yuuri's forehead. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. 

  "Shut up lovebirds. All this lovey-dovey crap makes me wanna barf. Bleuleleleugh." (Or whatever barf noise Yurio makes)

  "Oi, Yurio! Let them have their alone time." A cheery voice blasted through their earpieces. Yuuri and Viktor jumped apart. "Phichit!" Both of them cried out in unison. "No, no, no! You have to keep them in check, Yuri." A Russian accent yelled into their earpieces, far too loud. All three males jumped in surprise. 

  "Okay lovebirds. Stop dawdling. Let's go." Grumbled Yurio. "Don't forget the plan." 

  "Yeah yeah, the three of us go separately into the first quadrant. The others will take care of the rest. Yuuri will go into the control room and hack into the system, then take the information and activation keys. Yurio will steal the gun-like devices, and I will mainly take out the guards and take specifically three prisoners." Viktor repeated, clearly impatient. "Roger that, captain."

  "OI! I'm not the captain, dumbass." Yurio fired back. "Aw, looks like Yuri-kun is getting rosy." Yuuri smiled. "Stop embarrassing our little kitty, Viktor."

  "Shut up, you children." Growled Yakov into the earpieces. "Stay on task. We don't have too much time to spare. Go quickly and return."

  "ROGER!" The three dashed in without hesitation. About 300 meters (around 186.4 yards) away, they spotted the larger team of 6 enter the second quadrant. This was nothing new to these soldiers. Many raids have been conducted since they've joined, but this raid was different. This base was government conducted, and the security wasn't significantly enforced, but they had weapons. Special weapons. And that was exactly what they were trying to steal. 

  The second Yuuri hacked the lock and entered the door, guards were on them in an instant. Only three, but the moment they rolled up their sleeves, Yuuri knew it was a bad sign. "Yuuri. Weapon?" Ordered Phichit calmly. " Roger that." Yuuri, in a split second, recognized the attack. "They're gonna pinpoint attack each of us. Those are short range bullets that will latch on to anything and explode in a matter of seconds. Keep running. Don't stay in one spot." The three immediately ran, Viktor and Yuri following Yuuri's instructions.

  The three guards fell backwards in surprise to the fast charge, and Viktor quickly hooked his foot around the first man's leg and slammed his head into the floor with such brute force, knocking him unconscious for at least a day.  The other two attempted to flee, but Yurio shot the two quickly, and ushered the other two through the narrow hallway. The hallway expanded, and another set of guards were waiting for them.

There were ten guards this time, but the majority of them were equipped with close range weapons, only two of them equipped with the mysterious gun-like devices, which the PRRC(Private Raiding and Research Community) Group knew only so much about. Yuuri was the only one able to recognize the kind of bullets they were, because he had once worked in designing those bullets. There were also three guards who wielded guns, but Yurio dealt with them quickly and shot them. "I suppose I'll pick up my three prisoners on the way back, then." Yuri glanced at Yuuri with his usual angry expression. "You'd better tell us the bullet type quick, Katsudon, unless you want to get killed." 

  "Oh, right!" Yuuri panicked a little, while squinting slightly to get a clear look at the bullet. "Shit. They're preparing for a wide range powerful attack. This may take a while to prepare, but we can't run, because of the others behind them. I think we should retreat-" Yuuri was about to say, but Viktor and Yuri were already busy taking out the backups with the close range weapons. Yuuri sighed. "Might as well help." He muttered. Pulling out his gun, he easily shot the last person, and sprinted out the room. "Um, Yuri? Might want to-" Viktor started, but Yuri had already shot the two 'Magicians', as rumours called them, using the guns. "Heeeh? He always seems to read our minds." Viktor chuckled. "C'mon lovebirds. Time to split up. No time for goodbyes. Go." Oh how much Yuuri and Viktor longed to hug each other until this raid was over, knowing both of us had the chance of dying. But they both knew that they had to hurry. Yuuri sprinted off to the control room, shooting a couple of guards in the way. His sharp-shooting skills were inferior to Yuri's, but he wasn't bad himself. 

  Killing the last two guards at the door, Yuuri glanced around the room, to see the gun-like machines lying in the open. He picked up few guns and containers of bullets, and shoved it in his bag, the few workers at this hour in shock, not armed. Yuuri had come prepared. He didn't like to kill unnecessarily, so he already had a mask on to protect his, and the PRRC's identity. He jogged out, quickly analyzing the machine. "Seems like it's just a bullet, but the gun modifies the look and interior to do different things." He relayed to Phichit. "Nice!" Phichit exclaimed. "Get out as soon as possible, okay? We can't lose you now." Yuuri nodded to himself. "Roger." 

  He pressed down on the first button on his earpiece, praying. 

  "Baby, you still alive?"

  A moment of silence scared Yuuri.

  "Holy shit."


End file.
